


The morning after

by FairyDrink



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyDrink/pseuds/FairyDrink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(self-explanatory title) If there was one thing that Lina didn't want, it was their relationship to change and turn awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The morning after

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written for my long-time friend (of 14 years?) and new RP partner, to cheer her up because she had to work until 4 AM. There are some repeated words and small mistakes because it was done in a hurry.  
> My first Slayers fanfic in over a decade :)   
> For my dear Zeras, for being amazing and being the Gourry to my Lina in RP *besos*  
> For RP adventures and all-over fluff, visit http://destructivecharmingsorceress.tumblr.com/

She had been worried. Not worried about the night itself; no, sir, Lina Inverse could deal with that (or so she had told herself). It had been the morning after that concerned her. That, when all the adrenaline died down, when hormones, or black magic, or whatever the hell had gotten into her and made her pull the swordsman into her room, went back to their natural order, it would be awkward.

And so she had laid in the bed awake, refusing to open her eyes and test her theory for about ten minutes. But if Lina was one thing, it was impatient, and she was soon looking at Gourry’s sleeping form besides her. His long golden locks were splayed on the pillow and over his muscular arms. Really, it was all, apart from the sheets, that was covering him. None of them had bothered to grab a pijamas after what had happened. Now was a little too late.  She panicked as she felt him stir and finally wake up, but she could only stay exactly where she was. He opened one unfocused eye and looked at her, then he closed it again, and muttered “Nghh, just five more minutes…”

A small smile formed in the corner of her lips. Nothing wrong there, pretty much the same reaction she got from him every morning. Minus the clothes.

She was about to drift off to sleep again when she noticed his hand trying to find her. She hesitated for a moment and then curled herself against him, closing her eyes, and let him take him in his arms. She could get used to this; it was just a normal lazy morning at an inn that made her feel warm and fuzzy, almost like a content cat.

She didn’t complain much when he lazily pressed his lips to her, and she was glad to turn it into a very sleepy kiss. It was herself who wrapped her arms around his neck and brought them closer. But then his hands slipped from her lower back further down, and she did fret for a moment.

“Hey, Gourry! Oh!…  _oh_ ”

Alright, maybe one thing was different: neither of them were in as much of a hurry to get to the breakfast table.


End file.
